Naruto of the Body Flicker
by Alternate Rouge
Summary: Shisui and Itachi are the one's guarding Naruto and takes liking on Naruto like their little brother. In a fight against assassins. Shisui was wounded fatally and Naruto got his eyes destroyed and now blinded. Full Summary Inside 1st true Fanfic R/R pls
1. Ch1:Kotoamatsukami Inheriting the Torch

Naruto of the Body Flicker

Naruto of the Body flicker: Shisui and Itachi are the one's guarding Naruto and takes liking on Naruto like their little brother. In a fight against assassins. Shisui was wounded fatally and Naruto got his eyes destroyed and now blinded. Shisui gives over his eyes to Naruto. Shisui's casts his final Genjutsu: Kotoamatsukami and gives his final wish "Naruto, Protect Konoha"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own its characters. I only own the idea of writing this fiction and I prefer it that way

Age:  
Naruto: 7(Civilian)  
Sasuke: 5(Civilian)  
Itachi: 15 (ANBU Black Ops Elite)  
Shisui: 16 (Uchiha Military Police)

**Hokage's office**

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the revered Sandaime Hokage (Third Fire Shadow), The Shinobi no Kami (God of Shinobi) and The Professor is just one of his many titles in the Shinobi world. Although old no one can match the Professor on many fields either if its shinobi arts or anything else regards running Konoha and keeping it safe. But there's only one thing he can't beat no matter how good he is. He hates it and can't stand it so much that he is willing to forsake and pass over his position as a Hokage just to escape such fate... and that is paper work. The undying paper work. It had defeated him many times that he couldn't count it. He had to deal with the burden of the entire village, retarded bigots, overbearing politicians, and paperwork from Hell. To top it off the council adds more paper work than reducing it by sending useless request such as 'More fancy uniforms and masks for ANBUs' , 'increase for funding in Research and Development for Ramen' , 'Cross dressing festival' , 'Additional recreational and team building equipment(Which in truth is additional sports equipment)' and so on and so forth useless things that the council can think of. Thankfully the Shinobi side is a bit quite during this past few days but still there are a lot of mission request ranging from D ranks up to A ranks and he needs to sorted out for tomorrow.

"I really need to hand over the this position. I'm getting too old for this." the Hokage sighed as he rubbed his temples and continues to stream over piles and piles of paperwork that has been piling since morning. A knock from the door suddenly gets his attention.

"Hokage-sama, Shisui and Itachi is here as you requested." An ANBU named 'Tori' opens the double door and sends in Shisui and Itachi in their respective Konoha Military Police uniform and ANBU uniform.

"You called for us Hokage-sama?" Itachi asked plainly.

"Yes Itachi-kun, there's a thing i would like you two do for me." Hiruzen spoke softly like a grandfather to Itachi and Shisui.

"What is it Hokage-sama that you need us for?" Shisui asked questioningly.

"I was just getting at that." Hiruzen immediately takes out a folder with red spiral on it. Shisui immediately recognized it as Uzumaki seal folder. Hiruzen immediately pulls out a picture of Uzumaki Naruto and hands it over to Itachi and Shisui

"During the past four weeks assassinations and attacks has increased on my surrogate grandson. I assume you know little Naruto Uzumaki" Hiruzen asked both young men

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Both Itachi and Shisui answered

"Good, now I have placed Tenzo and Neko to guard little Naruto to make sure nothing happens but it seems placing even ANBU won't deter the attackers so I asked Fugaku-kun about this since he isn't much indifferent about Naruto and held him in good regard. not like those old bickering fools in Civilian council" Hiruzen eyed both Itachi and Shisui. Both was able to catch up of what the Old Hokage was talking about. Still what won't deter attackers despite of placing two of the best ANBU operatives?

"What is it that you require us to do Hokage-sama" This time Itachi asked to cut the chase. few months ago Itachi was also placed on security duty for Naruto and he liked the sun kissed blond specially when he does his pranks. It brings laughter in his dull serious life as an ANBU. It was amusing to watch the blond playing ninja with other clan heirs of Nara, Inuzuka, Akamichi. surprisingly his little brother sasuke and the stoic heir of Aburame clan joins in their little fray. Itachi knows that he is more than willing enough to guard the blond since he's one of his little brother's friend.

"Do you want us to guard Naruto Uzumaki?" Shisui asked. For him Naruto was a blond bundled with energy. He was surprisingly fast even the Military Police can't catch him not to mention chuunins and genins always finds themselves lacking stamina whenever they try to catch the sun kiss blond. But for Shisui it was a good way to relieve stress from his duties in Uchiha Military Police and ANBU not to mention clan issues is already mind irking since Fugaku is doing some improvements inside the clan. The blond was blessing in disguise so he won't mind guarding the blond kid, including the benefits of more time reading his favorite Icha Icha novels. He was really a blessing in disguise.

"That's just a part of it. You won't just guard him but interact with him as well. We all know little Naruto is an orphan. He needs someone whom he can look up upon like a role model. We all know that Naruto will become a shinobi and with no doubt will become a strong one. Although I am an ideal role model unfortunately i can't due to my duties as the Hokage and I can't tend to his needs all the time. We all know the civilian council didn't want any shinobi clans adopting him." Hiruzen again looked on both Itachi and Shisui. Both of them knew now whats the true essence of this mission. It is to guide Naruto properly of a ways of being shinobi.

"But that doesn't stop us from giving little Naruto the attention he needs. I'm more than sure that the civilian council will make his life harder and will try harder in ruining his life and have the chance to have Naruto's head in a pike. We don't want Naruto harboring any ill intents against us more or less have him dead just because of nonsense bickering of the Civilian council and its cronies." Hiruzen sighed for his cowardice in facing Civilian council. only 20% of Konoha are shinobis and the rest 80% are Civilians. Majority of the power lies within the Hokage but the entirety of the village runs over the influence of the Civilian council that's why he can't lift his hand against them that much. Though he can abolish the CIvilian Council, he can't at the moment due to repercussion and headache that will be coming in once he has abolished it.

"The Will of fire is burning brightly on little Naruto just the same to you both. Fugaku recommended you both as you two don't held any ill will against him. As most of our shinobis are stretched out so much that I can't just spare anyone without the civilian council noticing. But, Uchiha has... I'm asking you two of this mission. Do you accept this mission?" Hiruzen tries to confirm his claim on both Uchiha. Which in return nodded

"Permission to speak freely Hokage-sama" Itachi asked the Hokage.

"Go ahead" Hiruzen replied as he leans back to his chair to listen to Itachi. For the first time he Itachi asked to speak freely so it would be quite interesting in Hiruzen's part.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. Well Naruto-kun can be a quite handful at sometimes specially if he's pulling pranks. Though i won't say it normally. He is quite a stress relief if he pull those pranks that is if you're not at the receiving end of it." Itachi chuckled. Hiruzen and Shisui find this amusing and wierd at the same time since Itachi is shown as stoic, emotionless prodigy of Uchiha. Shisui chuckled as well and raised his hand and asks permission to speak freely. Hiruzen gives a nod for his permission

"I quite agree with Itachi in this one, Naruto is a stress relief not to mention he packs bundle of energy in his small body of his. But just a question Hokage-sama. Why is it that we were chosen to guard Naruto-kun? as far as I understand Hyuuga, Aburame, Inuzuka, Kurama, Yamanaka, Akamichi and Nara clan heads do held Naruto in good or neutral stand. Let's not mention Sarutobi clan has his backing as well." Shisui asked the Hokage. Not that he questions him but it bothers him for a bit.

"During the Shinobi Council meeting. We discussed Naruto-kun's status and increase in assassination and attacks on Naruto-kun. Well Danzo expressed his will to take care of Naruto everytime he has a chance but luckily he isn't in konoha right now and he can't at the moment as he is busy maintaining Konoha's external security and Information circulation all over the elemental nations." Hiruzen explained it to the two. He still remembered that meeting well enough due to heated discussion in regards of Shinobi and Civilian affairs...

_**Flash back**_

"Let's get to the business of the day. Any more issues you would like to discuss before we proceed?" Hiruzen asked the Shinobi council. They have been discussing several matters for a while now but the Civilian council keeps on whinning. So he have them leave immediately once they are on tackling Military affairs... after all this is a Ninja village... a hidden village... and not just any hidden village... they are the strongest village and they need to keep up to their reputation. Even if the Kyuubi attack Seven years ago dent their military power to almost half.

"Okay now the Shinobi council can now proceed. Anything you would like to discuss before I go to the main issue?" Hiruzen asked the Shinobi council and they seem have nothing that needs immediate attention. So without any second thoughts he proceeded with the main issue of the meeting

"As you all know we got an increase in assassination and attacks to Naruto Uzumaki. Surprisingly attackers came from civilian families and minor clans. We know that this is not a new issue to us but the increase in attacks has been increasing alarmingly... and our own ninja's are instigating the attacks to the little boy." Hiruzen eyeing all of Clan heads present for any reactions.

"Why not increase the security detail?" Tsume, the head of Inuzuka clan commented. Just straight forward as ever with bluntness. Tsume has an animalistic look similar to that of her son Kiba. She has long spiky brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wears the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi.

"We already have our ANBU stretched thin from mission and security of the village" Hiashi, head of Hyuuga clan answered the question while maintaining his stoic facade but that can easily be broken by a smile from his Tsuki-hime(Hinata), Hanabi or a kiss from his wife. Hiashi has long dark brown hair and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. He normally wears very traditional, loose fitting robes with a cloak

"Well, how about we relocate his apartment near clan grounds? in that case patrol units will be able to keep an eye on him at the same time performing their regular duties." Inoichi, the blond Head of Yamanaka clan and a retired Torture and Interogation(T&I) head of ANBU gave a piece of his thought. Inoichi has long blond hair reaching into his back, which he wears spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial features, which include a well defined jaw line. Inoichi is wearing the standard flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand-guards, forehead protector and a sleeveless red coat.

"That would be practical but it won't be productive. Since from what i've heard the attackers seems to know when ANBU guards will switch when guarding the boy." replied by Shibi Aburame, the current head of Aburame clan. Known for their stoic and logical point of views. Aburame's are feared Hunter-nin due to their Kikaichu and tracking abilities. Shibi, like all members of his clan, has his eyes obscured by dark glasses which feature a single tassel hanging down from one-side. He has very spiky short black hair and a moustache. He typically wears a high collared outfit, while carrying a gourd on his back that is used for holding more kikaichū.

"hmm... how about we relocate him to a clan house instead? at least he'll be under protection by the shinobi clans." Sanae Kurama, head of Kurama clan. Known for their powerful genjutsu that it makes you think it is real. Sanae as the head of Kurama clan wears her red kimono with white hakama which has Kurama clan symbol at the back of it.

"Troublesome, to begin with that's a good idea though i wonder which clan will be willing to take him in." Shikaku Nara yawned while covering his mouth and continues his speech " How about this, we relocate him near Uchiha estates. It won't have any repercussions since we can use it as a reason that Uchiha Military Police is overseeing Naruto. this will at least stop civilians from trying to harm him coz we all know how Uchiha's deal with law breaking citizens. No offense Uchiha-san." Shikaku looks at Fugaku who nods to him. "At the same time we can use it to deter any Ninja's from attacking the boy due to Uchiha's reputation in the battlefield and political strength." With that the lazy bum Head of Nara clan. Shikaku Nara presents his immediate solution. Shikaku has two scars on the right side of his face which are probably his most noticeable feature. Like his son, he has dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee. His ears are also pierced. Shikaku wore a meshed shirt underneath his flak jacket, a deer skin coat over that and hand guards.

"That's a good proposition you got there Shikaku. Might as well add that the boy has been deprived of services from civilian stores, though I see to it that he eats properly whenever he visits my restaurants every time it would be a good thing if someone can pose as body guard for him, a visible one not one from the shadows so that the boy could least be able to buy his necessities." Chouza Akamichi shows he's concern for the boy. He's the head of mighty Akamichi clan known for transforming calories in their body into chakra for battle use. He's known for being good man just don't let him hear you that he's fat and he'll show you his good grace's. Chōza has long red hair and has markings on his cheeks, with the latter being a common trait in the Akimichi clan. He wears a samurai like outfit which entails a black suit completed with armour that has the kanji for "food" (食, _shoku_) on it. He also wears a rope belt, hand guards, and instead of a forehead protector, wears a piece of cloth tied around his head.

"Hmm... that's a good proposition you all have there. Fugaku-kun do you have anything to add?" Hiruzen Sarutobi refills tobacco of his pipe and light's it up with with his fire jutsu.

"Well, Hokage-sama i very much appreciate that my fellow clan heads does recognize our stand here and Konoha, though I don't mind him being relocated nearby Uchiha estates, might I ask who are you putting in for guarding Uzumaki Naruto?" Fugaku Uchiha shows a bit of concern. Cautious as always, like every Uchiha. Fugaku had short, black hair and onyx eyes (when the Sharingan is not activated), with visible creases below them made more pronounced whenever he adopted a stern look (both of which Itachi inherited from him). He wore a simple kimono with grey pants which had the clan's symbol on the back when not on duty. While on duty, he wore the standard flak jacket, along with a black shirt with the Konoha Military Police Force symbol on the shoulders, shin-guards and a black apron with white diamonds on the bottom.

"Hmm... well now that you said it... I haven't choose one yet. I already have Tenzou and Neko guarding him but that seems doesn't deter any attacker. I can't put Inu(Kakashi) out of mission roll due we're currently piling with A class and S class missions. Do you by any chance have someone in your mind?." The Hokage asked. not that he mind though as Uchiha's are known for being cautious. But there's a thing that has been bothering him for a while... and he doesn't know it! That's why he seems somewhat paranoid when the Uchiha clan head does something.

"Well actually yes. I was planning to ask if we can have Itachi have a leave. He's been doing missions non-stop ever since he became ANBU at the age of 13. though I consider it a leave having him guard Uzumaki Naruto at the same time won't be an issue since I know that my child, Itachi is a very workaholic teen and will ask for a mission immediately as soon as he gets back to Konoha. There's as well Shisui who's been working without a pause and has the same issue with Itachi being workaholic and I think having them work in this assignment would be able to unwind them a bit from their work loads.. I suggest this two of my kinsmen for guarding Uzumaki Naruto. With this we will be able to show and deter any attacker if we present two of our best ninja's guarding Uzumaki Naruto. Though we can use it as a pretense as well to end the bickering of Civilian council that they are there to make sure that he is under control." with that brave statement coming from Fugaku as the Hokage and the rest of the Shinobi Council that this was the best way to handle the situation, though the Hokage is still cautious and pondering what kind of game does Fugaku plays now that he has Naruto. He just hopes that it not what he think it is.

"Are you sure about this? Can the military police work without Shisui?" The Hokage wants to confirm just to make sure as well as the rest of the Shinobi council as Shikaku says 'troublesome' when the Military police is busy with other things.

"Yes, I'm very sure since many of my kinsmen has returned back from their missions and resumes their compulsory Military police duties and I think they'll be staying for a while due to our bi-annual meeting and festivities which all of you are invited. And no worries it's buffet style just don't bring take-homes" With that it earned alot of chuckle from everyone from shinobi council even the Hokage has been heard chuckling from the joke. Who would have though that Fugaku Uchiha knows how to crack some jokes specially in this kind meeting?

"There is as well his pranks, I want to be assured that my walls stays green and not gliterring pink!" Hiashi lashed out because of the last prank of Naruto where he painted the whole ANBU office in glittering pink with him writing 'Master piece of the great Naruto Uzumaki' without anyone noticing. Although his wife and two daughters love pink he needs to maintain Hyuuga's reputation and painting the walls with glittering pink is out of the question. The whole chuckling council turned laughing out loud because of that incident. ANBU was laughing stock of the whole shinobi populace for a week because of that incident. How did they let go Naruto Uzumaki and painted the whole ANBU HQ within an hour without them noticing? ANBU was hot on Naruto's tail that day as all ANBU is busy catching the 'prankster from hell'. A mere seven year old kid have the whole ANBU Black Ops catching him down

"There's no insurance to that Hiashi-kun, just hope that he doesn't set his eyes on your walls." Tsume teased who's grinning wildly with her imagining Naruto painting the whole Hyuuga complex pink and the merry chase after it with Hiashi hot on Naruto's tail. With that Tsume can't stop laughing

"Or at least he doesn't use 'gliterring pink' paint on your wall." Inoichi added to Tsume's tease as he's barely holding his laugh.

With that they concluded the council meeting

**Flashback End**

"So do you two accept the mission?" the Sandaime asked the two

"Hai! Hokage-sama!" The replied in unison and salutes the Hokage

"Good, Here are the papers you will need and you may go now." The Sandaime pulls out his pipe and put some tobacco in it and lit it up using a small fire jutsu.

'_Now let's see how will this play._' The Sandaime silently thought as he resumes on sorting out the paperwork from hell.

_Later that night..._

The molded flowers threatened to break apart under the harsh winds and the clouds seemed angry with the world. As seven year old Uzumaki Naruto looked up at the sky, his two blue crystalline orbs felt water splash against their irises. Tears seemed to form, but his face remained impassive without the usual puffy visage that most people experience. Walking over to the sandbox, his small hands clutched the muddy dirt...

And he played.

It was here, during the cover of night and rain, that he could play in peace. It was here, with no one around him, that he could hide from the penetrating glares of those terrifying people. It was here...that he felt human.

It had been exactly 620 days since he had been kicked out of the orphanage. He knew because he counted the times the sun passed over him and rose again from the foliage of the Konoha forest. The majority of the days he hid from the sun and stayed in his one bedroom apartment. The Hokage made the occasionally visit, even bringing candy and other treats from time to time. But that was it. Everyone else feared and scorned him, thinking him to be a demon of sort

But October 10 would be coming soon. He would have to make his annual trip to the forest and wait while the celebration occurred. His home was an especially popular site during that day with rocks thrown through his window from angry drunkards. The ANBU usually took care of them, but they always returned every year to throw more rocks. But despite the treatment, he did not hate them. No. He did not hold any resentment. He had long since abandoned self-pity; it was a harsh lesson that he had been taught early on in his life.

But even as he convinced himself that nothing was wrong and that he was as happy as possible, the muddy castles built by his calloused hands fell apart from the moisture caused by his silent tears and the rain.

"Ahh?" He smiled as he felt the mud crumble. "I guess sandcastles don't work well with water." He tried a half-hearted attempt to laugh but instead ended up coughing. But even as the sand fell apart, he continued to push together mounds and towers in hopes of replicating the exciting experience he had seen those children have just six hours ago. But as he continued to work, he missed the looming presence that stalked towards him.

"What are you doing here?"

Naruto immediately turned around as his face paled. His hands were covered in mud. As if they were blood from a horrific crime scene, he quickly tried to wipe them on his shirt. The man stepped closer and knelt down. One look at the collapsed sand castle told him everything. With a smile, he used the bottom of his shirt to help the child wipe his hands.

Naruto's eyes widened as his body froze. What was this man doing? Why was he helping him? Finishing the deed, the stranger then stood up as he let the rain clean his now dirty hands.

"Well now. We can't have a child standing all alone in the rain, can we?"

Naruto looked up at the man as he tried to pull his mask up.

"I was playing..." Whether it was because of the rain or cold, his usual facade of apathy was failing miserably.

The man smiled as he ruffled the child's hair. "Well Naruto—Your name is Naruto, right?"

The blond haired child nodded slowly.

The man stretched out his hand as he smiled. "My name...is Uchiha Shisui."

At that moment, the wheels of time began to turn, spinning endlessly and relentlessly in a spiraling motion that would give birth to one of the greatest sharingan user the world would ever see.

A year later...

"SHISUI NII-SAN! ITACHI-NII! I FINALLY DID IT!"

Shisui and Itachi broke from the conversation as they saw a small child run towards them.  
A blond child dressed in black garb looked up at them in sheer happiness as he pointed to a target. "Look! I can do the technique you guys showed me!"

Making handseals, Naruto took a deep breath as he channeled his chakra in his lungs and yelled "**KATON: KARYUU ENDAN"**

A blazing stream of red hot fire erupted from Naruto's mouth and incinerated the nearby log. Itachi looked mildly impressed as Shisui reached down and lifted up Naruto.

"WOOOW! THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME NARUTO! I couldn't do that until I was ten! You even  
beat Itachi by three months!" Shisui cheered ecstatically

Naruto blushed as he scratched his head. It had been a year since he had met Shisui and Itachi and already he had learned so much. Of course, their training had to be kept a secret to everyone since the Uchiha clan would never allow a stranger to learn their techniques. But Shisui was surprisingly lax on Uchiha laws while his friend Itachi didn't really seem to care about anything.

Naruto looked over at Itachi as he smiled knowingly. Ever since he had met Shisui, the Uchiha prodigy had helped the blond learn many things. In fact, it was he that had actually brought up the idea of training Naruto in the first place.

As far as he knew, Itachi and Shisui had been best friends ever since they were young. Due to their near identical appearances, they were frequently confused for each other. The solemn Itachi looked exactly like Shisui save the strange lines running below the former's eyes. Also, Shisui had slightly lighter hair bordering on a dark blue. It was quite interesting to see the two debate about who had better looks. But of the trio, it was Naruto who had changed the most. Before he met Shisui and Itachi, he had never known the meaning of companionship. This last year had been great for him; the training and conversations were a joy for the young blond youth. Moreover, he had already learned several jutsu's which is mostly basic survival Justsu's like Kawarimi, Shunshin and Henge which surprised both Itachi and Shisui since it is a true transformation technique and not just illusion, they kept this secret for themselves because it will cause all sorts of trouble and they don't like the trouble of explaining things but they also noticed that Naruto has trouble forming proper clones due to his vast chakra reserves which the Hokage noted that Naruto has Sannin level chakra reserves despite of his age so Itachi teach him Shadow clone jutsu and Crow Clone technique to help him out with his clone issues. Naruto also had a vast amount of training in taijutsu that is unique to Uchiha clan which is called Intercepting fist which uses the sharingan to predict, intercept and counter-attack enemy taijutsu, but Naruto didn't have any issue with that since his instincts is proved enough to predict enemy movements due to constant assassination attempts in his life that has been happening ever since he's four years old. He also received some Kenjutsu training from both Shisui and Itachi as they are both best with it. Naruto showed enough talent bordering genius and prodigy much to Shisui's delight though he's adamant about Naruto choosing Chokuto instead of standard Tanto or Ninjato which is normally used by ninjas but Itachi reasoned that Naruto is not your ordinary ninja with that Shisui gave up on the idea having Naruto use tanto. But Naruto's true talent truly lies with Fuinjutsu as if he's a natural to it like fish in the water. Even though both Shisui and Itachi are not Seal experts they provided Naruto with sufficient references and books for him to excel the lost art of sealing. This also came to Sandaime's notice when the two mentioned that Naruto has taken liking of the said art which he happily provided the written materials for seal learning and theories behind it.

"Naruto, come here." Itachi beckoned Naruto as he held up a piece of paper. "This is your schedule for the next two months. Since I have to start training for ANBU, Shisui will have to look over your training."

"So we won't see each other anymore?" Naruto asked who's a bit dejected since he won't be seeing one of his precious people

Itachi smiled as he ruffled Naruto's hair. "I'll definitely visit. And next time, I'll even bring Sasuke."

Naruto brightly smiled as he thought of the younger Uchiha. He had only met him twice, but those were some good times. Sasuke was a nice and hard working person. Although he seemed jealous of Naruto's relationship with his brother, the two had hit it off quite nicely and had even trained together on the random occasion. Of course, he had been careful to hide his true strength in fear of alienating the young Uchiha.

"Oh, but before you go home Naruto. Here, a present from both of us." Itachi smiled to the blond

Shisui handed Naruto a long scroll with the word "fire"on it. He tried to open it but found that the cover was sealed tightly.

"It has a blood seal on it, It protects whatever is written in the scroll... we have it made just for you..." Shisui smiled to the blond as he's proud of his surrogate little brother and he isn't much stressed when it comes to his duties in the Military Police since he immediately relieves it whenever Itachi and Naruto hangs out with him. Shisui teached Naruto on how to unseal a blood seal. Naruto immediately unsealed the scroll with his blood and little chakra and the scroll reveals that the it contains all fire techniques in Itachi and Shisui's repertoire. They discovered that naruto has unusual high affinity with wind but since wind techniques are really rare in Konoha they have Naruto train for fire techniques it just that it's a bit harder to train than his natural affinity. Besides the blond asked for it and they just gave what he want he just have to work extra hard.

"Thank you! Itachi-nii! Shisui-nii san!" He hugged them both and keeps on thanking them and almost choking both men. Unbelievably Naruto is very strong despite of his small size, how much more if he can perfectly control his overwhelming chakra though his chakra control is already excellent because of the constant use of Kage bunshin(Shadow Clones), they would have a male version of Senju Tsunade in their hands. As Naruto released them both from tight hug Itachi immediately explained what's in the scroll.

"That scroll Naruto contains both of me and Shisui's fire jutsus that we have compiled. Written there as well several survival jutsu's that will help you alot. Make sure you take good care of that scroll." Itachi muffled the Blond's hair and Shisui head locked Naruto

"And we expect you to excel on those. Ok?" Shisui smiled to the blond and released him from the head lock

"Hai! I will!" with that Naruto happily hugged the scroll and stormed off to his apartment.

_after forty five minutes.._.

'_forgot to tell Naruto that there's no training tomorrow'_Shisui muttered to himself as he just remembered that the military police will do a big raid against a drug lord inside Konoha and they need him for capture and interrogating. It was heavily raining outside as he was taking a cup of tea with his friend Itachi and several of his peers from the Military Police. They were sharing stories on how they handled their mission, of course nothing beats the smoothness of Itachi and Shisui as they flaunted their skill a bit on how they accomplish their mission which in truth they were killing Naruto's assailants.

"Itachi, i'll be going to Naruto for a bit. I need to tell him that i won't be seeing him tomorrow and he will be training himself." Shisui looks over to Itachi who nodded in return.

"Tell him not to strain himself too much." Itachi replied with his usual stoic tone which the ladies from all over Konoha and Fire country loved. Seeing that Shisui smirked and tap Itachi's shoulders

"Copy that." With that Shisui shunshin'ed away. Upon arriving in Naruto's apartment which is just across the Uchiha Estate. Shisui felt something isn't right as Naruto still isn't inside the house. He looks over the surrounding complex for him until he finds him bloodied and fighting against eight ninja's of unknown origin as they don't have hitai-ite(Forhead protector) to identify them they also seem to enjoy inflicting wounds on Naruto which has now broken arm and leg but still standing and holding a kunai in one hand in an attempt to defend himself. He also noticed that Naruto is also missing both of his eyes as he noticed his bloody face which is full of bruise. Without hesitation Shisui shunshin'ed right at one of the attackers back and stabbed him thru his heart killing him immediately. Shisui was on warpath, No one does this to his surrogate brother. With that he skillfully parried the attack of the next ninja who attacked him from the side.

"Kill him!" The leader ordered to his subordinates and immediately they retaliated against Shisui who only evaded their attacks in a futile attempt to kill him.

"Doton: Doryū Taiga!(Earth Release: Earth Flow River)" one of the kunoichi turned the ground where Shisui standing into a river of mud which caused him to lose his balance a bit. two ninja's took this as an opportunity to attack Shisui but utterly failed as he was able to face them with his sharingan and put them under a genjutsu and Shunshin'ed right at their backs and beheading them with one swift swing of his tanto. This of course alerted the group of Ninja's that they were facing an Uchiha. And an Uchiha is never to be underestimated.

"Doton: Doryūdan!(Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet Technique)" One of the ninja's created a dragon like head from the river of mud and fired several concentrated mud bullets towards Shisui which doing similar hand seals.

"Doton: Doryūdan!(Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet technique)" Shisui immediately formed another set of hand seals right after the mud bullets shoot off.

"Katon: Karyūdan! (Fire release: Fire Dragon Bullet)" Shisui spew fire right at the mud projectile he shoot a second ago. He used it to ignite the projectiles fired by the latter technique, making it more devastating.

"Shit!" One of the Ninja dodged one of the fiery projectiles. Shisui used this opportunity to shunshin to Naruto and grab him by his hips and carrying him out of the alley.

"Shisui-nii san?" Naruto asked weakly while still holding the kunai and scroll from earlier

"Yes Naruto, i'm getting you out here. you're safe now" Shisui replied seriously as he was outrunning five ninja's of unknown origin. Shisui quickly performed a single hand seal and look up to the sky.

"Katon: Bakuhatsu Endan!(Fire Release: Exploding Flame Bullet Technique)" The flame projectile hit the skies and then resulting to a loud explosion can be heard thru out the Uchiha Estates and nearby ANBU office. Shisui uses this technique to signal the whole Military Police that there are intruders or spies. the five ninja's immediately noticed that it was some sort of signal so they are running after Shisui and Naruto to finish the job, they already lost three members and they don't want to fail this mission as it is retribution against they hated enemy, Minato Namikaze who single handedly wiped out the whole Iwa invasion army. This mission was to kill the offspring of their hated enemy.

"DIE NAMIKAZE! Doton:Kengan no Jutsu!(Earth Release: Fist Rock technique)" The iwa nin run as fast as he could to punch Naruto and smash him right there. But as soon as he unleashed his rock fist Shisui quickly evaded it with a simple sway to his right side. Shisui knows that he can't out run them, He'll have to put up a fight and hope that reinforcements come as soon as possible. So he shunshin'ed to a location where he has advantage or so he thought.

_few minutes later.._.

Itachi was frantically looking for Shisui as soon as he heard the signal. of course the whole military police is also on the hunt for the trespassers as well as the ANBU. Whatever it was Shisui doesn't use that signal unless he's in dire situation. The question is where is Shisui... that thought keeps on reeling in Itachi's mind until he immediately sensed Shisui's chakra and it's wavering fast. Itachi immediately shunshine'd to it's location.

As soon as he lands he sees Shisui finishing off the last of the assailants with a swing from his tanto but he also got several injuries all over his body as he's bathing in his own blood and barely standing.

"Shisui!" Itachi immediately catches his friend before he falls to the ground.

"Itachi?" Shisui's weak voice replied who coughed a mouthful of blood. His eyes also shows his Mangekyou sharingan spinning erratically as he can't control the flow of chakra in his body.

"What happened?" Itachi asked frantically as he hold his friend in his arms. He barely noticed that it started raining. He quickly pulled out a capsule and put it right on Shisui's mouth.

"Naruto was *coughs a bit of blood* attacked and *cough* i have to *cough* save him." Shisui pointed out weakly on where was Naruto.

"Okay that's enough don't speak." Itachi immediately carried his best friend and summoned a Kage bunshin that will carry Naruto. As soon as he had naruto on his back he and his kage bunshin shunshin'ed right away to Konoha General Hospital.

_Few hours later..._

Sandaime Hokage was having a normal night that day. People were coming in and out of his office with papers to sign; the normal schedule of a kage. However, when the news hit him of what happened to Naruto, his heart immediately sank and he couldn't believe that Naruto and Shisui was attacked. He was now looking at the window from the door that both Naruto and Shisui were being treated, until the doctor appeared for the report.

"Hokage-sama, may I speak to you?" Asked the head doctor, earning a nod from the old man, before the doctor continued. "Sir, we've been able to heal Uzumaki Naruto's wounds and I'm happy to report that his face wasn't damaged even though he received a small fireball directly" Said the doctor, but the smile on the Hokage's face proved to be too much for the physician to handle right now as he continued with his report.

"Nevertheless, Hokage-sama, while his body was bruised a lot but already healed, little Naruto's eyes took most of the damage. The fire burned his retina and eye sockets. Sir, I'm afraid that little Naruto won't be able to use his eyes ever again" Reported the physician, before he saw the old man's eyes wide in shock, just before tears started to fell.

"Isn't there anything you can do, Yakushi-san. Can't you heal his eyes?" Asked the Hokage, but looked down once the man nodded his head in the negative.

"Not at the moment Hokage-sama. Here's another report as well in regards of Shisui Uchiha. He received multiple injuries all over the body. Also two of his kidneys has stopped functioning as well as his Liver received multiple bruise and I fear that it will fail as well in the next 48 hours if i'm not mistaken. there's also his chakra path ways. It was severed on multiple parts that we're having a hard time reconnecting it due to his injuries. I'm afraid to say this but Shisui-" the doctor trailed off as if delaying the inevitable.

"Shisui is what doctor?" The Sandaime Hokage asked. His voice clearly stated displeasure as the doctor delayed what he said.

"Shisui will not live longer than 48 hours utmost. I doubt even if Tsunade-sama is here we can only prolong his life and not save it." Doctor Yakushi gulped audibly.

The Sandaime rubbed his temples as he thought of the current news. It is as clear as water that someone out there was clearly targeting Naruto since no one attacked Naruto for a year after having the two Uchiha prodigies guard him and all of a sudden they attacked. Although all of the dead ninja they recovered are all missing-nin of Iwa's ANBU Elite squad called QUAKE, this didn't bode well to the Hokage. Iwa knew the Yondaime's legacy. No one should have known this except for the council. But the question was who spilled the secret? Another thing is that Naruto lost his sight and Shisui's remaining time.

"I see, does Itachi and Shisui know?" The Sandaime asked with his eyes closed.

"They both know Hokage-sama." The physician replied and waits for further instruction from the Sandaime.

"What was their reaction?" The Sandaime asked the doctor who placed back his glasses that slip off.

"At first Itachi was shocked but Shisui accepted it. After clarifying their questions i left them on the room." the Doctor looked at the Hokage as he puts his hand in his pocket and pulled a picture of the trio. Shisui, Itachi and Naruto where Naruto got both Itachi and Shisui in a headlock in both of his arms and laughing while Itachi and Shisui smiled at the blond. He looked at it for few minutes and let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. The Sandaime immediately noticed Itachi going out of Shisui's room and approached him.

"Hokage-sama, may I have your time for a bit. Shisui wishes to speak with you." Itachi spoke using his usual stoic voice.

"Is that so? very well. Come as well Doctor Yakushi" the doctor nodded. The Sandaime and Doctor Yakushi followed Itachi towards Shisui's room. Once they entered the room they were greeted by a pale Shisui who's peeling and slicing an apple.

"Ah! Hokage-sama." Shisui smiled towards the Hokage as if nothing happened.

"How have you been Shisui? If you're worried about Naruto he's fine now though i'm afraid he's blind forever." The Hokage informed Shisui. Shisui smiled wryly as he blames himself that he was the cause of Naruto being blind. He blamed himself for being to lax in guarding his surrogate brother he should have Naruto sleep in his home that time. The Sandaime knew what's running in Shisui's mind since he also felt the same thing twice. First was during his first student, Orochimaru's betrayal and second is the death of the Yondaime Hokage.

"It's not your fault Shisui. Actually I was thankful of you saving Naruto from death. Don't blame yourself for it." The Sandaime put his hand in Shisui's shoulder who looked at him and smiled a little bit. Shisui felt that a bit of his burden has been lifted.

"Hokage-sama you know already what's my situation right?" Shisui asked the old Sandaime who closed his eyes for a few seconds and nodded to Shisui.  
"Sadly yes. I'm sorry. Please forgive this old man for not being able to help you." The Sandaime plead to the dying young man.

"It's alright Hokage-sama though i would like to request one thing. Ah. Doctor Yakushi can you please explain what we've been discussing earlier." Shisui asked the Doctor who pushed back his glasses that slip off and explained what they have discussed earlier.

"Ah yes. Hokage-sama as I said earlier we don't have any solution for little Naruto's sight but we've discussed earlier that we will transplant his eyes to little Naruto we will also transfuse his blood to Naruto since they have the same blood type to make sure that the eye will synchronize with him at least even if he can't use Shisui-san's sharingan. With your permission we will do the operation tomorrow evening." The Doctor informed the Sandaime who was shocked. Because for an Uchiha their eyes was their greatest treasure and tool. And here infront of him an Uchiha prodigy that will give his greatest treasure to the village pariah.

"Are you sure about this Shisui?" The Sandaime inquired. Though still shocked he didn't show it in his voice.

"Hai. At least i'll be able to help my little brother." Shisui smiled. He didn't hesitate with his answer. The Sandaime smiled at this because he knew that Naruto was loved by his surrogate brother.

"Itachi you know what to do." Shisui smiled to his friend who's standing at the corner of the room. It sounded that he was handling his last will.

"You know i can't do that." Itachi replied with his usual stoic voice but it resounded with hesitance.

"You're the only one I trust for this. Please." Shisui pleaded weakly to his friend. Both the Sandaime and Doctor Yakushi don't know what they were talking about but paid no mind to it.

"Okay... I'll do it." Itachi reverted back to his usual stoic demeanor.

"Thank you... Itachi... give this as well to Isane, tell her i love her very much... and here for Naruto" Shisui gave a letter to Itachi who nodded and immediately left the room. With that the Sandaime and Doctor Yakushi left the room for his privacy who discussed what will happen to the operation tomorrow and what are the procedures for Shisui's operation as well as replacing Shisui's eyes with a preserved Sharingan eyes that they've kept in the hospital to avoid the questioning on what happened to his eye once the operation is done. Shisui activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. Shisui's Mangekyō Sharingan has four points which go around in a circular, saw-like motion.

"Naruto, Protect Konoha." Shisui casted Kotoamatsukami, wIth that he fell asleep.

**END OF THE CHAPTER**

Naruto's Mangekyo Sharingan

-Kotoamatsukami (YES! WE'LL PUT THIS BABY HERE! Badass genjutsu! I'm so **EVIL**! I want him to meet Orochimaru!)

-Tsukuyomi (Oh yes he has it, i'm such a bad boy fu fu fu fu fu)

-Amaterasu (SET THE WORLD ABLAZE)

-Izanagi (Hell, Shisui's Mangekyo has the most powerful Genjutsu why not add this one here? it's just that he won't go blind due to Fox's influence and Shisui's Mangekyo Sharingan's trait it self towards Genjutsu's besides if sharingan can use it why not use it with Mangekyo Sharingan without its side effects? ne?.)

-Susanoo (Hell yeah! we love these bastards)  
Ame-no-nuhoko(_heavenly jewelled spear) _Weapon  
_Yomotsuhirasaka (Entrance to the Underworld) _Shield  
Kongo - Throwing weapon trident.

-Kuraokami (I was thinking Parallel World dimension travelling.)

Nature Type(Before Genin Exams)  
Fire Release (Of course i have plan how did he acquired it. You can guess how.)  
Wind Release (Naruto won't be Naruto without wind release)  
Blaze Release (This is still questionable and under debate but feel free to suggest what to do. I plan to use an original named Void release or Kuton in replacement if Blaze is way too powerful)  
Yin Release (Needs for Izanagi, I might need to create original jutsu for this fu fu fu fu)  
Yang Release (Needs for Izanagi, and we all know Naruto has alot of this)  
Yin-Yang Release (Oh yeah We need this for Izanagi and much more badass stuffs)

? and probably more later on

I NEED A BETA READER!

nyahahaha. you might say i'm making him over powered... i will tell you this, he is powerful enough but not powerful enough to beat a sannin, Tailed beasts, Akatsuki, Kage level ninja's, ANBU's, and Elite Jounin's ALONE even with this traits but it's enough to beat jounin but that won't happen immediately until he creates his own flash jutsu(No shunpo i hope) as he will still use the all time favorite Shunshin. originally i plan him to have Juuton(Gravity/Force Release, Yeah this one is original right in my alley ^_^) but that is another story for another day, i really like vectors ,. But yeah Gravity/Force release + shisui's Mangekyo is a bit of an over kill if you combine it with my ten point reverse sealing arrays fu fu fufu fu but you'll eventually see that FF mine called Death Defying Gravity where Naruto rejects everything fufufu! so yeah there you go... just leave reviews suggestions and violent reactions you might have... but no profanities please


	2. Kaleidoscope:Passing the will of Fire

Kaleidoscope: Inheriting the will of Fire

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Naruto or any ideas from other works... i merely own the idea of putting it all here

**I NEED A BETA READER!**

Last time on Naruto of the Body Flicker

_"You're the only one I trust for this. Please." Shisui pleaded weakly to his friend. Both the Sandaime and Doctor Yakushi don't know what they were talking about but paid no mind to it._

_"Okay... I'll do it." Itachi reverted back to his usual stoic demeanor._

_"Thank you... Itachi... give this as well to Isane, tell her i love her very much... and here for Naruto" Shisui gave a letter to Itachi who nodded and immediately left the room. With that the Sandaime and Doctor Yakushi left the room for his privacy who discussed what will happen to the operation tomorrow and what are the procedures for Shisui's operation as well as replacing Shisui's eyes with a preserved Sharingan eyes that they've kept in the hospital to avoid the questioning on what happened to his eye once the operation is done. Shisui activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. __Shisui's Mangekyō Sharingan has four points which go around in a circular, saw-like motion._

_"Naruto, Protect Konoha." Shisui casted Kotoamatsukami, wIth that he fell asleep._

2 weeks later...

Two weeks after the attack, rumors spread about what happened and the Sandaime conjured several theories as to the reason behind the attack or to be more exact how did the attack happened. He believed that someone deliberately spilled the information and the culprit most likely a member of the council. Other theory, though he wasn't sure since there was no evidence yet to solidify the theory. The attack that was instigated was just a part of a long term plan on destabilizing Konoha, with the death of the Yondaime's heir and the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko, the next generation of Konoha Shinobis will be hard pressed in the next Shinobi world war if it ever happens. It is a fact that the Kyuubi no Yoko is the strongest Biju that not even the combined efforts of all biju's is enough to beat the Kyuubi no yoko. It was proven fact during the first shinobi world war when all of the elemental nations allied against Konoha with their Biju's but was crushed utterly and single handedly by the Kyuubi no yoko who is that time controlled by Uchiha Madara. If Naruto was killed it would certainly spell disaster to Konoha during this time of turmoil when war could happen anytime. He will need to do something about Naruto soon enough before anything happens.

The Sandaime sighed.

_'It seems I have to fight another war'_as he looked to the piles of papers in his desk. Furthermore, the last, but not less important issue that Sarutobi needed to handle and that was the blond bundle of joy named Uzumaki Naruto and the fact that the kid ended up being attacked was almost killed and lost his sight . From what the analysis of the boy concluded was that he received a katon ninjutsu straight to his face or more exactly to his eyes, thus burning his eye sockets and retina. However, according to the doctor in charge, by performing an eye transplant, in particular, Shisui's eye, there was a very low to mid chance of possibility that the sun kissed blond would be able to see once more. The surgery went fine and now Naruto was under the control of pain killers and Sedatives, so that he can rest without the pain of having a pair of eyes he wasn't used to. Doctor Yakushii said that by the time Naruto woke up, his body would have adjusted and synchronized to the new set of eyes and he wouldn't feel any kind of difference from his old ones, well except for the appearance now. Whereas Naruto's old eyes were vivid cerulean blue eyes, he now possessed probably deep black ones that would contradict with the boy's hyperactive nature or so if nothing drastic happens.

Nevertheless, it was the only thing the Sandaime could only do in order to salvage the blond's sight and he knew he would rather kill himself if Naruto, on top of being the village pariah for something he didn't do or asked for, also lost his ability to see. The blond, he knew always had a dream of becoming a ninja and even though it wasn't impossible to become one because of one's blindness it just wouldn't be fair to him. Truth be told, though, while he managed to salvage the sun kissed blond's sight. The Sandaime was thinking the long term in this manner. He knew Uchiha Shisui awakened the Sharingan(1) and used it in a very effective and clever manner, but what he doesn't know is about the possibility of Naruto synchronizing with Shisui's Eyes as there is still a possibility that the body may reject it, moreover can he use a fully matured Sharingan?

The Sandaime Hokage understood as much about genetics as Jiraiya respected his art of writing Icha Icha(Make out). The head Doctor Yakushi assured him that such a thing was impossible as the Sharingan doujutsu wasn't just because of the eyes, but rather the Uchiha's blood and DNA mapping. So, that being said, even if Naruto successfully synchronized with Shisui's eyes, he wouldn't be able to awaken or use the doujutsu

However, The Sandaime had enough experience not to presume anything and while the possibilities were slim, there were still a slight chance that the blond manages to awaken and use the Sharingan. For all he knew and experienced, Kakashi's Sharingan eye would've remained with two tomoe, since he received it from his dying friend Obito Uchiha during the turning point of Third Shinobi World war, but the Hatake prodigy managed to fully evolve and mature the Sharingan to three tomoes and he doesn't have the Uchiha blood or DNA or any close relation to them. Closing his eyes and rubbing his temples in pure frustration and stress, the old Sandaime Hokage changed his course of thinking for the mean time. The subject was extremely delicate and volatile at the same time. He would allow some of his time to think on it further, of course with the help of Itachi, since he happens to be caring for the blond and loyal to him.

Now, though, as Hokage, he was needed by the village in order to keep things moving; so he started to battle the damned paper work, since missions were coming like a river flow and that happens to be Konoha's income.

'I_'m really too old for this!_' The Sandaime complained silently but sighed in defeat knowing that complaining wouldn't help him defeating the cursed paperwork

* * *

There wasn't a day that tragedies didn't end in Konoha General hospital as doctors and nurses often talk about in their coffee breaks. People comes in for whatever reason, from having the feeling that something's wrong with their body to someone on the verge of death. This was their job, to heal the wounded; to save those whose in the verge of death and is hanging at a balance; so despite of it all, they had managed to find a sort of hobby so that they could cope with the emotional stress of saving lives.

Gossip.

The minute Uchiha Shisui and Uzumaki Naruto arrived bruised and bloody at the hospital with Itachi who carried the two, what Doctor Yakushi said to the Hokage, was already common knowledge of entire hospital staff and apparently the Hokage told him that their memories will be modified for the secrecy of what will happen. Some of the Physicians didn't flinch when they knew what happened to Uchiha Shisui and Uzumaki Naruto, simply because they are already used in dealing with severe cases and this was just another one to record on the books.

So, ever since the 'Incident' happened, the rooms where Shisui and Naruto resides in became the center of attention to all the staff and even the to those who visit the hospital, specially because of the surgery took over fifteen hours and the head doctor Yakushi had to be dispatched home from fear of the man succumbing right there inside the surgery room in an attempt to save Uchiha Shisiu and Naruto Uzumaki. Nonetheless, the surgery was a success at least, the hospital was able to salvage Uzumaki Naruto's eyesight with a spare eyes that the hospital has but unfortunate for Uchiha Shisui as he died before the operations could start. Or so what they have been told

It didn't matter that some of the staff tried to dissuade head doctor Yakushi against saving Naruto's eyes, since they all knew who the blond is or rather what is inside of him. In the end, though, the head Doctor Yakushi went through through the operation, while, proudly, saying that a doctor's job is to heal patients, not worry about who the patient is or what he did wrong. Even if the man never once thought ill of the blond child. Now, because of the painkillers and sedatives, Naruto will not wake up for an indefinite time for a month, the time when Doctor Yakushi would remove the bandage holds that were preventing the boy's new eyes from being damaged and infected.

* * *

Naruto was resting in the middle of the room. His eye region was covered by bandage straps in order to prevent a possible infection or damage in his new eyes, seeing as it was a possible outcome of the surgery. The room, no the entire floor was silent except for noises caused by a nurse's high heels on the cold marble floor of the hospital.

However, whereas outside one could hear a pin drooping on the floor.

He, then, screamed in agony while wondering where he was, thus alerting the attending nurse on the floor as well his guard and current unofficial guardian Uchiha Itachi.

She, then, saw that Uzumaki Naruto has awakened and called doctor Yakushi to come see what was happening. The man was at the door in minutes and witnessed the blond on the bed, kicking everything, screaming for dear life while Itachi was restraining him to prevent Naruto from hurting himself

"Naruto it's alright, i'm here." Itachi's stoic voice calmed down the blond from his agony. Itachi then released Naruto. Doctor Yakushi the spoke to Naruto as he touched the blonds hand and he noticed that the child flinched from the slightest touch

"Naruto-kun, settle down, my name is Doctor Yakushi and you're at Konoha General Hospital" - Said Doctor Yakushi, before the blond relaxed somewhat a bit. Now, it was all explained when he saw white.

"Why am I in the hospital? What happened to me? Where is Shisui-nii san?" Asked Naruto, while Doctor Yakushi ordered the nurse to call the Hokage.

"You were victim of a shinobi fire attack directly to your face or more specifically your eyes. We managed to heal everything including your eyes so just wait for me to remove these bandage straps from your eyes, so that you could see me, everything will be explained once the Hokage arrives" Explained Takashi, while he was busy unwrapping Naruto's new eyes, so that he could take a look at it. However, the head doctor was ill-prepared for what he saw the moment he laid eyes on Naruto's new set of eyes.

Where as Shisui's regular eyes were onyx black and it was when it was implanted into Naruto's eye sockets, now it was red carrying three tomoes. This couldn't have happened, Doctor Yakushi reasoned. The Sharingan was peculiar to the Uchiha's DNA map and not just pumping chakra into the sharingan eye, even Kakashi who is not a natural born Uchiha can't use it properly without endangering himself of Chakra exhaustion, therefore the only way Naruto could have the Sharingan was if it was already awakened and fully synchronized to his body at the moment of the transplant or simply said the body adapted to the new eyes the moment it was transplanted preventing the body from rejecting the new eyes. Kakashi's case was one in a thousand due to the high possibility that the body will reject the newly implanted eye of his, he was able to use the eye however he can't turn it 'off' and was permanently turned 'on' due to him not being an Uchiha. Meanwhile, the blond was looking at Doctor Yakushi and Itachi while confused as hell. Before, all he could see was the person in front of him, now, he is seeing information that he shouldn't see. Chakra surrounding the two people in front of him

"Ah! excuse me Itachi-nii , what did they do to my eyes?" Asked Naruto merrily, not sure and a little bit worried about the look of shock displayed by Doctor Yakushi but Itachi smiled to the blond and muffled his hair saying to him that he would elaborate it later once the Hokage explained the situation to him. Itachi was a bit shocked of this but paid it no mind as it is pretty useless for him to pry on it, he's sure that the doctor will explain it later. The Doctor for his part couldn't for his life, understand how Naruto managed to awaken and activate the legendary dojutsu on top of that a fully matured Sharingan. This took away all of his worries for the blond for various complications of the operation but still he will need to inform the Hokage of what is happening

"Sorry Naruto-kun, but we will need to wait for the Sandaime to arrive before we can explain what's happenning to your eyes." The doctor explained to the blond child who nodded vigorously. Itachi then offered a mirror to Naruto who took it but didn't look at it.

"If you want to have an idea what happened to your eyes use that mirror and look at them" After grabbing the mirror and placing it in front of his face, Naruto went paled for a moment, he was shocked! Shock would be an understatement on what he saw.

_It couldn't be true_, he shouted inside his head. The boy almost never looked himself in the mirror, but he didn't need that to know that his eyes were light blue, not the same as his Itachi-nii, Shisui-nii san and those red-eyed stuck up bastards who, accordingly to the blond and Shisui, considered themselves more important than Kami himself because of their eyes. He was still startled because he can now be as strong as his surrogate older brothers. He was excited, he didn't know he had a same bloodline as his surrogate older brothers, he actually had a living relative, or so he thought he had. But he also know that his power will come with responsibility. As Itachi and Shisui said to him once, powers comes with responsibilities tied with it.

Naruto noticed that the Hokage was at the door and looking at him, but he was so engrossed with his thoughts that he didn't even greet the old Hokage. Meanwhile, Doctor Yakushi was already talking to the Sandaime Hokage. Hiruzen, in his part, came immediately once he heard the news of Naruto waking up, however when he arrived at the blond's room and looked at the head doctor who is approaching him with a serious visage, he considered the worst case scenario, in which Naruto rejected the new transplant eyes.

"Sandaime-sama, as what you have been informed the transplant was a success, the surgery was successful and the eyes were securely implanted and fully synchronized with the body. However, an unusual thing happened and I guess you would want to take a look yourself Sandaime-sama" Said Doctor Yakushi, earning a nod from the Sandaime then he approached the still shocked Naruto. Suddenly, the moment Naruto's eyes appeared in his eyesight, the Sandaime saw, what was assured by the head doctor, to be an almost impossible occurrence? There it was Konoha's most famous doujutsu, the Sharingan and what appeared was that it was at its third stage and spinning slowly.

"Doctor Yakushi, how did this happen? You assured me this couldn't have happened or at least." Asked the Sandaime Hokage, while being a little bit afflicted by Naruto's new set of eyes. It wasn't that the man loathed the Sharingan it was just that it conflicted heavily with Naruto's happy go lucky nature. When the old man looked at Naruto, before, his face was cheerful, you could just look at him and a smile would appear, but now it was almost opposite except for his shocked expression that he is showing right now.

Naruto's face now bared a look of fear, coldness. It was like his personality left with his eyes. Immediately, the Sandaime's old heart started to ache in sadness; Naruto would still able to see, but he now lacked the very characteristic that the Sandaime always enjoyed seeing and it used to fill his heart with joy every time he sees the sunkissed blond. Doctor Yakushi sighed in dismay and took a board with the attending nurse that was inside the room with them. He took a look at the chart and immediate shock and immediate realization was upon him. It was a comparative chart of two DNA tests, before and after the surgery that was required before the procedure starts. As he went through the data, he now saw that, somehow, Naruto's DNA changed which in fact explained why he was able to awaken the legendary doujutsu and use it in its mature stage.

"Until now, I didn't have a clue why it happened Hokage-sama, but now I do. As you can see in this chart, Naruto-kun's DNA system suffered some changes, presumably, because of the blood transfusion we did before the surgery. Apparently, Uchiha Shisui's eye carries the family's DNA sequence, so that's why Naruto now able to use the matured Sharingan fully that Shisui has, I only theorized that he will be able to awaken Shisui's Sharingan in its first stage or second but to awaken it immediately to its third stage. His body probably adapted to the eyes retinal structure and change the eye sockets to fit the eyes operational requirement. It most likely mutated the eye sockets when the DNA mutated. But here is the most surprising thing Sandaime-sama." Explained Doctor Yakushi as he handed the chart to the Hokage, before the old man started the analysis on Naruto's before and After Surgery DNA mapping chart comparing three DNA's before Naruto's Surgery, After Naruto's surgery and Shisui's DNA map and his jaw dropped on what he saw. To say the Sandaime Hokage was shocked was an understatement. It was utter amazement in spite of the situation. Naruto is now an Uchiha in all but name! The DNA comparison showed that Naruto and Shisui are siblings? If not for the fact that he knows Naruto's heritage he would have believed he's Shisui's brother based on the DNA results. Surprisingly, Naruto's DNA didn't change that much as it looks like... it only incorporated the DNA introduced to it and successfully assimilated(3) the introduced DNA. Surprising indeed, once again Naruto proved to be the most unpredictable person in Konoha.

"So this means Naruto not just successfully synchronized the Sharingan eyes but it is now hard-coded in his DNA as well? meaning that he could pass it off? is that what this board says?" The Sandaime raised his voice not because he believe it was utter blasphemy but just to clear out any misconceptions that should come in foreseeable future. Even Itachi who was listening to the whole ordeal can't believe of what he heard. He just smirk a bit because, time and time Naruto proved that he's the most unpredictable kid out there.

"Y-yes, Sandaime-sama. There's no mistaking the fact. There is a possible chance that he may be able to pass it of to his offspring." Doctor Yakushi stuttered a bit due to the Sandaime raising his voice. Truth to be told, he found this amazing as well . DNA doesn't change like that, it takes a lot of alteration of body physique and it is very risky to do in a developing human child the fact that a DNA alteration done to a child has 97.3% of fatality prove this discovery a gold mine.

"I see. Is there anything else we need to know because my old heart can't take any more surprises doctor." The Sandaime informed the sweating doctor who shook his head. The Sandaime released the breath he didn't know he was holding. He was thankful that he made this whole thing a secret. The Sandaime looked at Itachi who nodded and stand in front of the door preventing anyone from leaving the room. Doctor Yakushi knows exactly why but the nurse with him seems to be nervous of the development and as she looked at Itachi and Sandaime in an attempt to ask what's happening.

"Nurse-san." Itachi asked with his usual stoic voice. As expected the female nurse(who's very beautiful with perfect curve proportions. a man's fantasy indeed just how i fantasized it. Nyahahaha)(4) looked at his eyes with his activated sharingan and put the nurse under genjutsu in which Itachi implants 'suggestions' on the mind which will be considered a 'fact' for the victim under genjutsu. Very effective for civilian and ninja alike as they won't suspect that they were under genjutsu until the 'suggestion' implanted by the caster turns to be a false information. With that the (very beautiful) nurse forgot the 'fact' Naruto has Sharingan Eyes and DNA almost the same as the Uchiha and add the 'suggestion' that the operation is successful and Naruto can see now turning Itachi's 'suggestion' into 'fact' in the nurse's mind which later the Sandaime will seal her memories. Doctor Yakushi wasn't startled by this as it was already planned that their memories will be altered or sealed in case things like this happened which the doctor agreed to.

"Good job Doctor Yakushi." The Sandaime turned to the doctor and praised the Head Doctor who just scratched the back of his head.

"Just doing my job Sandaime-sama, You've help me for this past years this is just a small favor compared what you have done for me few years ago." Doctor Yakushi smiled as the Sandaime hand shakes with him.

Meanwhile, Naruto was now out of his self-induced shock coma and paid close attention of the conversation, at least the words he was able to understand as any nine year old infant could. Nevertheless, he now understood why his eyes were different. Somehow, his old eyes were damaged and it was replaced by this new ones. Better yet it was replaced with Sharingan. But why? He is having a bit of headache but tolerable due to information influx. He even copied the genjutsu Itachi used unknowingly.

"Naruto-kun, how are you feeling?" Asked the Sandaime for the first time since he arrived, addressed the blond. Naruto for his part looked at him for a while before he replied while massaging his forehead and his Sharingan is still spinning slowly like the eye of the Jubi(2) that once walked the world of the living.

"Just a bit dizzy and wierd eye view. Other than that i'm fine jiji." The Sandaime looked at Naruto with concerned eyes. He doesn't know how will he tell to the child that his surrogate older brother died two weeks ago  
"What can you see on us Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked, he just want to make sure that the eyes are working perfectly.

" What is this anyhow? I'm looking at you, but I can also see a strange blue thing sparking within you" Asked Naruto, earning a smile from the Hokage and Itachi, since at least for now, Naruto's demeanor didn't change.

'_Now the question is can he deactivate the eyes.'_The Sandaime, Itachi and Doctor Yakushi mused in their own minds though

"Hmm... The blue thing sparkling that you can see within us is chakra... Sharingan allows you to see chakra inside a living being... be it human, animals or objects..." The Sandaime answered Naruto's question whose mouth is like a gapping fish. Needless to say he was impressed with this new found ability.

"Naruto-kun, I trust you already learned some chakra introduction exercises at the academy, right?" Asked Sarutobi, earning a nod from Naruto, before he continued. "Right now, you somehow are focusing chakra to your eyes so that the Sharingan remains active, please stop the flow of your chakra to your eyes?"

Naruto then, nodded and closed his eyes in concentration seeing as he has excellent chakra control which was hammered down to him by Shisui.

_**FLASHBACK (1 year and 2 months ago)**_

_"Okay Naruto since you are training to be a ninja you know the three skills a normal ninja must have right?" Shisui asked the eight year old blond. Since Itachi was off with his Mother and Sasuke for a picnic. Naruto insisted to come but to no avail since Itachi explained that it was strictly for the family since they haven't done this for a long time but he promised that he can come next time. It saddened the blond at first since he can't play with Sasuke and eat Mikoto's ever tasty Onigiri(Japanese Rice balls) but when Shisui offered him to teach 'How to be a proper ninja' he is back to his energy and bouncing off to their secret training ground_

_"Hai! Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu! There are others as well for other villages like Kenjutsu, Shurikenjutsu(__Sword hidden in the Hand Techniques)__(5) and Kekkai Ninjutsu(Barrier Ninja techniques)(6) as well as Konbijutsu(Collaboration Techniques)(7)" Naruto answered cheerfully. He read the book that Shisui given to him about Konoha Ninja's and other Hidden Villages Ninja's. He remembered Shisui's threat that if he didn't memorize it they won't teach him on how to become a ninja. With that in mind he memorized the book and read it thoroughly as if his life depends on it._

_"Good. Now what is your favorite among the main three?" Shisui spoke in a teacher like manner._

_"Ninjutsu cause it's badass!" Shisui sweatdropped. While Naruto cheekily grinned with 'nice guy' pose._

_"I shouldn't have asked. Okay since you like Ninjutsu's. What make's ninjutsu deadly?" Shisui asked again in a teacher like manner._

_"If you pump more chakra on the ninjutsu of course!" Naruto answered as if it was the obvious answer but this earned him a blob of flesh in the head courtesy of Shisui_

_"BAKA! It's control that makes Ninjutsu deadly! haven't you remembered what we told you about control! Chakra control makes techniques deadlier! not pumping chakra on it!" he used his Big-head jutsu while explaining. He keeps on pounding the same principle on Naruto as Shisui tends to be perfectionist specially for Naruto as having excellent chakra control will mean that he can effectively use his huge chakra reserves to the fullest. Short to say, Shisui doesn't like wasting too much chakra. Ever since then they have Naruto do chakra control exercises extensively everyday. Of course the training was secret even to the Sandaime._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

When he opened, though, his eyes went back to its blue color but not his normal Cerulean blue but rather Azure blue resembling the sky on a bright, clear day, as if it was glowing(Think of Shiki Ryougi's eyes while using Mystic Eyes of Death Perception). Sarutobi had enough answers to what he had to plan for the blond, now that he is the sole carrier of the true Sharingan eye outside of Uchiha Clan(Which he doesn't plan on telling them for now). Now, the next item of his agenda was to talk to Itachi since Naruto now needed to learn how to use the Sharingan and its peculiar abilities. Hiruzen was, though, a bit relieve now to look at Naruto's eyes as it still maintained its natural blue color though this time his blue eyes radiates with power. He thought that the blond's sight was because of the doujutsu, but it wasn't. Even with his Azure eyes, it still looked like nothing happened in his way of life away and he now demonstrated some patience.

"As you know, Naruto-kun, your eyes belonged to one Uchiha Shisui. Because of a fire attack, your eyes were severely damaged, leaving us no other option but to do a transplant. " Hokage, before seeing Naruto's puzzled look and he explained further. "Both of you and Shisui was brought here in the hospital, both of you were on verge of dying. Thankfully you survived however Shisui didn't last that long. Before Shisui died, he gave his eyes to you knowing that it will help you realize your dreams. He never regretted in giving it to you and having a little brother like you." The Sandaime smiled sadly. He never wanted to break the news to him this way. But it's much better to tell him now. Truth hurts more the longer you delay it

Lack for a better word, Naruto was gripping his thoughts trying hard not to cry, he was taught by Itachi and Shisui that they may die any time as Ninja's life is alongside with death, he was taught to accept death if he was to be a ninja, he was taught that death is what makes ninja go on with life, to live for others who died and continue on, he was taught you can never escape death, but you can cheat death as per to Shisui. One of the few people he loved died protecting him and granted him a parting gift. He was ever thankful to Shisui even if he hadn't saved him, he was already saved from loneliness, he didn't mind dying as he experienced a bit of happiness in his short stay in the land of living. But now he was forever grateful of him for giving him a lending hand to change his fate. He will learn how to use Sharingan, by any means necessary and change his fate. Naruto grown ahead of his age. He was mature enough to accept that change is the only permanent thing in the world. He experienced what others twice of his age would break. He was an adult before he was a child.

"Ne... Itachi-nii... did Shisui-nii san died painfully?" Naruto asked who's face covered by his blond hair with his blue eyes glowing and barely holding back his tears.

"No, He died peacefully." Itachi replied. His voice resounded with sorrow.

Naruto smiled faintly which noticed by three adults as the nurse is still under hypnosis by Itachi.

"I'm glad he didn't suffer too much." Naruto spoke in soft tone. Naruto was bit thankful that Shisui died without being agonized. Many Shinobi died thru torture or by agonizing them, while Kunoichi are often raped and sold to slavery.

"Naruto, it's alright to cry." The Sandaime said softly to the blond. Immediately Naruto cried, as if he was holding back a dam. for the very first time he cried his heart out for a loss of an important person. He learned crying won't solve anything but crying to show your emotion helps a lot. The Sandaime and Itachi stayed for another hour helping him recuperate. Then the doctor did some vision test to see if his eyes are working fine. Sometime's patients suffer color blindness from transplant but can be cured thru medication

"Naruto-kun just to make sure your eyes are working fine what's the color of my coat?" Doctor Yakushi asked.

"White." Naruto answered. Doctor Yakushi nodded when all of sudden Itacho throws a blunt kunai to Naruto's direction. of course this shocked both the Sandaime and Doctor Yakushi. Naruto swayed his head to the right side but all of a sudden before it hits him in his ears it's trajectory was change to the windows where it hit the wall and fell to the ground. Itachi smiled.

"Good, It seems your reaction hasn't decreased." Itachi plainly said.

"For god sake Itachi! don't do that! he just recovered." the Sandaime reprimanded Itachi. It almost gave him a heart attack.

"Don't worry jiji! Itachi-nii is just checking my reaction time!" Naruto cheekily grinned to the Sandaime as if nothing happened. The Sandaime sighed. However what happened to the kunai?  
How did it changed it's trajectory? That's what's running in his mind at the moment but they will have to leave to have Naruto rest, they'll discuss this later.

"Rest a bit, Naruto; Doctor Yakushi here will make some tests to make sure you're okay. He'll tell you when you'll be free to go and I wish for you to come into my office after your discharge here, okay. Ah, don't tell anyone that you have Sharingan and don't activate Sharingan unless necessary. Understood?" Asked the Sandaime, earning a nod from the boy. After that they left Naruto in the room to rest. The Sandaime is back again to his Hokage mode.

"Doctor, I will put a full platoon of ANBU here to guard Naruto, just to make sure nothing happens. Itachi you're dismissed for the mean time and by the way just in case tell your father that you'll probably be out for a long term mission just in case and see me in my office tommorow" After that the Sandaime shunshin'ed back to his office.

_'Screw paper work!'_The Sandaime internally cursed as he saw the paper work increased once here returned back to his office. It was already 3pm in the afternoon. He decided to have the rest of the paperwork distributed to the council for the mean time and have them do their job! For the mean time he pulled out his orange book with a lecherous grin in his face. He was feeling good as Naruto is recovering good addition to that he has plans on how to deal with several issues. Life is good indeed for the Third Hokage... he just hopes that this peace last long.

* * *

**Later that night...**

Naruto was left with two scrolls and he's now reading Shisui's last message for him.

_Naruto_

_If you are reading this piece of shit scroll, probably I'm dead and six feet underground probably because of Isane. (Hahaha) or some unforseeable circumstances. _

_I'm not really good with words, so I'll try to brief as much as possible. I have a day left before i left this plane of existence and will be travelling to the next great adventure. Or so the sandaime always say._

_I have left you with something that you can use to defy your destiny. Make use of it. I don't care on how you will use it, be either a missing nin or a true ninja of Konoha. Just don't regret things that you've done. You'll only regret things that you haven't done! so LIVE YOUR LIFE! and don't die virgin like me (Get a shag everytime!)(Y_Y). My gifts are special, and Itachi will be the one who'll tell you what is it. Oh! Don't forget chakra control training and always meditate to calm your mind. Bullheadedness will get you nowhere in a mission! _

_'It is the control of power that makes people dangerous'_

_'A kunai is different from a sealing scroll that holds the kunai'_

_'A true Shinobi is the one who protects the village from within its own shadow'_

_'Plans within Plans!'_

_Keep these things in your mind Naruto, I'm passing my will of fire to you. LIVE for me who can't continue. DO things that you won't regret. LOVE your life! _

_You are my living legacy and my Kaleidoscope, little brother..._

_From your dear loving big brother_  
_Shisui Uchiha_

_PS: The other scroll contains a special Chokuto that Uchiha Clan plundered before the formation of Konoha. It's called Seidotou(Brake Sword). It's much longer than your standard chokuto. I was planning on giving it to you on your birthday, Belated or Advanced happy birthday! Make good use of it._

After reading Shisui's message, Naruto silently grieved with tears running in his glowing azure eyes and later his crimson Mangekyou spins slowly before he drifts to sleep.

* * *

**The next night...**

It was already night time in Konoha and the village was lights were all over the place. Friends meeting at the bars; boyfriend and girlfriend having dinner and families enjoying themselves as they walked throughout the village streets; the shinobi population, albeit those who weren't sent on missions, were enjoying themselves at a special place owned by an ex-jounin. The only person that was working thus late was the Hokage himself; actually he already dealt with the dreaded paperwork of the day and he was just kicking back on his chair while smoking his pipe while reading his perverted orange book.

The Hokage was only waiting for a meeting, before he would retire for the night; the only problem, though, he was waiting for Itachi, seeing he dismissed him yesterday. He already had ANBU to go and get Itachi as they'll have a lot to discuss.

The old man was surprised, though, when the very person he was expecting barged in his office and unexpectedly reading an orange book.

"Good, now you're here Itachi-kun we have much to discuss." he raised an eyebrow seeing Itachi reading the 'Orange book' "So you're reading that now? what gives?" – Asked Sarutobi, already expecting the young ANBU Captain to give some excuse just for him to pardon the him and move on.

"I was wondering why Shisui seems to love reading this book over and over again, seeing that this was made by Jiraiya-sama, I might as well read and find it out myself. As expected of Konoha's self proclaimed super pervert Jiraiya-sama, this book does precede to his reputation." – Explained Itachi, while never once taking his eyes away from the book, even going as much as turn the page. There's as well tint of red in his face seeing the book is full of smut as expected, Itachi was in for the new world of love making. Seeing this Sarutobi, for his part, smiled at the young man's newly found hobby as he has new addition to the International congrégation des pervers(International Congregation of Perverts. All Kunoichi doesn't know it exists and even if they find out what's the name they won't be able to connect it to anyone as they don't understand it. Only the members can understand the true meaning of the name. If they understand the true meaning behind it means that they have reached the Enlightenment of being a TRUE Pervert and can now ascend to a whole new level of pervertedness. The history goes down to the First Shinobi world war when the Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju held out a lending hand to his fellow perverts among all Nations including other Great ninja villages. Many Kage's has been a prominent member of the group and act as a representative for their respective villages during their annual meet. The group already had three leaders in its long history and they are not to be trifled with, first was Tobirama Senju 'The Man who started it all' who bagged more than 300 kunoichi in a year, Sarutobi Hiruzen 'The God among men' for his infamous love triangle and bagging of two of the hottest women of their time who is Chiyo of Suna and Biwako of Konoha with the latter became his wife. The current leader of International congrégation des pervers is none other than Jiraiya, the toad sage who is the writer of the holy scripture, divine among all other books, which is considered forbidden by the whole Kunoichi population yet it is the Bible among Shinobi's, it also goes by its other name 'Guide to being a real man'. The holy grail of perverseness without further delay it is none other than the sacred, most revered! Icha Icha Novels!. AN: Most likely i'll make an omake out of this.).

"I'm glad you've taken liking of this piece of art." The Sandaime smiled and continued "You do know what happened in the hospital right?" Asked Sarutobi, before he saw a nod, allowing him to continue. "Naruto now holds the Sharingan of Shisui and a true holder of sharingan eye outside of Uchiha clan" – Said Sarutobi, waiting for a while as Itachi processed the information, before he continued. "Things will go differently from here on and I need your help Itachi."

"Understood Hokage-sama, what is it that you require me to do." Itachi asked earning a nod from the Hokage

"This is a serious manner Itachi and since you and little Naruto has some sort of mutual understanding and trust, I figured you'd be best fit to handle an S ranked mission I will assign" Explained Hokage, while getting behind his table in order to grab a scroll and then hand to Itachi. As the onyx eyed ANBU captain opened the scroll, Hiruzen thought best to explain the situation. "This will be a long-term mission, Itachi and the high rank is so that you will be granted with enough money for both of you out there; seeing as now you're the only one who can teach him how to use Sharingan. I want you to take Naruto to Tsunade, Train him on how to use the Sharingan."

"But why out of village and why with Tsunade-sama? Why a full year? I could very well teach him inside the village? Is there something else there, besides training him, isn't it?" Asked Itachi, before he saw the old man sighing in sadness, as the sudden old age finally reached him and he wished another one would do this job in his stead

"News of the incident had me investigating on who's the mole inside the council and i had Danzo and Jiraiya investigate them. We found out that the whole Civilian council deliberately spilled the information outside the village, you know what I do to traitors right? Keeping him inside the village is already a burden and now that he is the sole barrier of the Sharingan eye. I will be purging the civilian council except for my two advisors and expect that there will be fall out once this happens. That so, I'm sending you with him to a training trip so that he can learn the aspects of the Sharingan as well as the ability to defend himself in the future. Meanwhile, I will be able to better control the situation and eventually relay the truth by the time you two arrive. As for why Tsunade, because if anything happens to his eyes someone can attend to it immediately and surely enough Naruto can probably change Tsunade for the better" Explained the Hokage, earning a contemplative nod from Itachi

"I see, What should I teach him, then? I'm assuming he has some sort of introduction at the academy…" Asked Itachi, earning a nod from the Hokage

"Teach him not to be fully reliant on Sharingan. Teach him chakra control. You know what to do." Explained the Hokage, earning a nod from Itachi

"Knowing Naruto, he's crafty enough to just rely on sharingan alone." Itachi informed the Hokage

"That's good. Naruto will be release after three days and i'll have him come here in my office. I plan to tell him the trip. For the time being you're dismissed until then." Ordered Hiruzen to which Itachi nodded, before proceeding for the door straight for the library, where he would have to gather material for Naruto. Itachi had to curse his inability to teach properly but he knows experience is the best teacher sometimes.

_Oh well, at least I'll be able to concentrate on my reading, now that I don't have to worry about going on tough assignments. _Thought Itachi as he landed right in front of Konoha Public Library. Strange, though, was that the onyx eyed ANBU captain was actually looking forward to seeing what little Naruto could do after he finished his training with him. The Sharingan added with limitless chakra supply and excellent trained chakra control; the boy could become a ninjutsu specialist.

* * *

**Chapter ends**  
Author Notes: Rebalanced Mangekyou and everything

1) Sharingan- Copy eye, one of the three great doujutsu

2) Jubi- Primordial demon of Naruto-verse. It's aura is so malicous that everything within its auras range will fall from it

3) Nyahaha... taken some borg inspiration

4) This was the time i was fantasizing nurse.. , damn hot nurses

5) Shurikenjutsu- Ninja techniques that uses various bladed ninja tools.

6) Kekkai Ninjutsu- Barrier techniques

7) Konbijutsu- Collaboration techniques

hahaha... finally i got back after my vacation... sorry for the inconvenience! i'll be posting the next update after 2 weeks

Master of Ice and Wuji grey reminded me that Mangekyou has only 4 skills 1 each eye which is genjutsu and ninjutsu respectively, Susanoo once awakened the ability of two eyes and a Unique ability. And abilities are unique to each user.

-Kotoamatsukami(Unique Ability, we know already what does this badass genjutsu does)

-Izanami(Genjutsu Right eye. Well It still works same as Izanagi it just that he won't go blind! The down side of this is it consumes chakra parallel to the damage done to the body before activation and the user can only 'die' 66 times every three hours)

-Kuraokami (Ninjutsu, Left eye. I won't go into details but this is the reason he gets Kuton or void release. This particular ability lies on manipulation of time, space and mass as well as parallel and dimensional travel.)

-Susano'o  
_Ame-No-Nuhoko_(heavenly jewelled spea_r) _Weapon- Spear of creation and destruction. A weapon that is Embodiement of Law of absolution of the users will. Whatever damage this spear does, it can't be repaired nor healed.

_Yomotsuhirasaka (_Entrance to the Underworld)Shield- A shield that warps almost anything that attacks the user to nothingness before it reaches the shield itself.

_Kongo _- Throwing weapon trident. A weapon that is cursed of reversal of nature of casuality. it 'hits' first before it's 'thrown'. being thrown proves only to the world that the deed is done as it is merely formality as the spear already pierced the target before it starts the attack.

Master of Ice and Wuji Grey- Now that you mentioned it... thanks for reminding those to me. I'll keep that in mind but i'm not backing out with Izanagi... i'll just rename it so that it fits. I plan him to be defensive player mostly... relegated to support most of the time.

Narutoyaoifan5- Am... yeah i made their age that way... so that i can manipulate naruto's maturity.

TheDragonBard- You'll just have to read to find out!

Rixxell Stryfe- Unfortunately it's been decided that Naruto has to have Kuton(Void Release) in par with his Susano'o's Yumotsuhirasaka(Gate of the underworld) and Kuraokami(Dimension travel)  
as for Uchiha clan... it's better if they are out of the way ,

Yukicreger2- I should thank you! you gave me a bright Idea on how to balance Naruto's Mangekyo!

BTW i have poll on my profile... please do vote!

Tidbits on seals…

Fuuinjutsu's  
Flicker/Switcher Sealing Codex (Original)  
Flicker/Switcher Sealing Formula (Original)  
Ninjutsu Interdiction Seal (Original)  
Genjutsu Interdiction Seal (Original)  
Full Interdiction Seal  
Interdictor Seal  
Conversion Seals  
Generic Sealing Technique  
Chakra Storage Seal(Jewelry or Accessories)  
Chakra Condenser Sea l(guess where I looked found the inspiration for this)  
Anti Gravity Seals

Gravity Seals

Special Storage Seal Crow Clone version

Until next time!

as usual rate and review


End file.
